Troubled
by Zayni
Summary: Sasuke looked out the window and watched the birds fly by."Was this meant to happen?" [Please read and review]
1. Prologue

> _**  
::Notes::  
**Italics_ mean thoughts  
"Normal quotes" means dialogue
> 
> **_::Disclaimer:: _**I do not own Naruto - I really wished I did though.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Troubled:** Prologue
> 
> Sasuke looked out the window and watched the birds fly by.  
  
_"Was this meant to happen?"_
> 
> The silly orange suit and the messy, ruffled blond hair.
> 
> _"Was this destined to happen? _
> 
> The glazed blue eyes that sparkled every time the idiot grinned.
> 
> _Is this fate...?"__  
_  
He smirked, _"I'm starting to sound like Neji..."_  
  
Uchiha Sasuke walked towards his bathroom and put his hands on the sink. As he looked in the mirror, he brushed his stray hairs away from his face. The usual scowl that had remained etched on his face for many years had been replaced with a look of sadness. Sorrow.  
  
_"I am not sad. I just look..."  
_  
Like a kid whose favourite pet has passed away...  
  
"....Troubled," he stuttered. His nose had started to ache and his cheeks reddened.  
  
_"That's right. Troubled. I look..."_  
  
Like a boy whose best friend had recently moved away...  
  
"Trou..." A tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Like a person who had lost the most important thing to him.  
  
"...bled..." he whispered.
> 
> _"I don't miss him..."_
> 
> He splashed his face with water and didn't bother to dry himself. The water soaked the collars of his shirt as he went back to look out the window.

* * *

> Author's message:
> 
> Hallo. First time writing a Naruto message so spare me T-T. Please **read and review**, highly appreciated.
> 
> Haven't decided on whether to continue this. Or any pairing either. So, it would help if you **read and review** then I might go on with the story with more depth.
> 
> So I might just end this with one more chapter or just leave this prologue as a one-shot to confuse many readers. Or I could continue.
> 
> Please **read and review**! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!


	2. Chapter 1

> **_::Notes::_**  
_Italics _means an emphasis on the word  
"Normal quotes" means speech
> 
> **_::Warning::  
_**- Things may get a little complicated here  
- The characters may seem...a little off...  
- No pairings yet
> 
> **_::Disclaimer:_: **I do not own Naruto [takes a tissue and blows nose]
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Troubled:** Chapter 1  
  
**[Flashback – Sasuke P.O.V]  
**  
"Oi idiot." I awaited a long string of curses from the noisy dobe. It was fun to tease him.  
  
"Oh...hi Sasuke."  
  
Now that shocked me. I couldn't say anything...the sound of clothes being packed muffled any voice that escaped my lips. Never thought it would be loud. Or maybe the silence was too soft. Wait...packing?  
  
"Training with the perverted sennin again?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Right. This had never happened. The tables have turned; I've become the loud-mouthed idiot and Naruto's become the cool, quiet one. I think I see a pig flying.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
Huh?  
  
He didn't turn around. "Tired of this place. Treated like shit here. What's the point of staying? Heh..."  
  
Words I thought I would never hear from him.  
  
The silence was deafening.  
  
"Itachi..." Naruto chuckled.  
  
That startled me. I gripped my knuckles tightly and clamped my teeth. I. Hated. That. Name.  
  
More clothes rustled.  
  
"What...about him...?"  
  
He shrugged and looked at the ceiling. "You look like him."  
  
"Do not relate me to that bastard." I whispered dangerously. My eyes were glowing a deep red. Like blood. Blood that was spilt on the day my parents were killed.  
  
"What. You're lucky to have family. Even though he's a psychopath. Haha."  
  
That was it.  
  
"I acknowledge only _one_ Uchiha, and that is me! There is no way in hell I am related to that bastard! He killed my family, he stole my life, my loved ones, everything! I only live on revenge. My life was hell! You would never understand!"  
  
I had clutched Naruto by the neck and raised him above the ground. I took a deep breath and slowly put him down. Naruto turned and went back to packing calmly. I cracked my knuckles in annoyance.  
  
"I've had it worst."  
  
What...?!  
  
"What..?"  
  
It felt very much like a drama – as it was scripted. My line. His line.  
  
"Love. As least you had it. I never received any! _I _lived in hell. My life _was_ and still _is_ hell here! Iruka pitied me. He never _loved _me.  
  
"For once in my life, I would love to have a normal life. I _loathed_ walking out the door to face looks of disgusts and looks of hatred directed at me. Why _me_?! Why did they have to seal it in me...I'm not the fucking demon! Why didn't they seal in that guy?!" pointing at a little boy chasing a butter.  
  
"Or him!" He pointed at a man with rosy cheeks selling balloons.  
  
"Or..._you_."  
  
I glared at the lamp guiltily. I was plainly avoiding Naruto's eyes.  
  
"Sealed what...?" I squeaked.  
  
I sounded so...weak.  
  
"_Kyuubi_." He turned around swiftly and indulged himself with packing once again.  
  
My mind spun.  
  
The nine-tailed fox demon. In him. The _loser_. That explained his strength. That explained his quick growth in learning. That explain the dirty looks he received every single day. His life must have been..._hell_.  
  
"I never had family. I wished I did. I've never experience love. I wouldn't even mind if everyone in my family were psychopaths. Itachi took everything from you. I didn't have anything to begin with. Living here will always remind me that. It's about time I go."  
  
He zipped up his bag.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt anybody to smile instead of giving the usual sneer. Was it that hard for Konoha?"  
  
Naruto looked at me. His eyes that were once glazed with glee were painted with sorrow, hurt, and pain. The sides of his lips were held upwards by loose strings. His proud headband that was once pasted on his forehead left nothing but a pale patch of bare skin.  
  
"Take care of Sakura."  
  
I could have stopped him. I had the chance.  
  
"Ja." And he leapt out the window.  
  
But I let him go.

* * *

> Author's message:
> 
> Hallo again! Thank you so much for the reviews! Really, thank you! Without those, I wouldn't have continued this story. Well - I'm having a tad bit of problems continuing this since I'm not a very serious person =P...so I'm not very fond of this chapter. Please **review **and tell me what you think. I faced a little bit of writer's block...
> 
> And my other story, "Failing in Romance" is still going on =) hehe...I got the story planned out. I do a little better with humour - but I will get this serious fic right. I hope you like it.
> 
> Please **review! **Thank you!


End file.
